This invention relates to cameras and flash photography. More specifically, the invention relates to modulating intensity of light over time and space to subjects in an associated composition.
Flash units are often used in photography to acquire an image of a scene under low-light conditions. It is known that flash units produce a variety of undesirable effects and artifacts. Specifically, intensity of light emitted by the flash unit decreases based on the distance from the camera. Objects in an associated composition that are close to the flash unit tend to be over exposed, while objects that are more distant from the flash unit tend to be underexposed.